Yukina Kurama
by kurama1314
Summary: I really love Youko Kurama pair up with Yukina. Here's a short story about them. Please read & review/ comment.


Minamino Shuichi had a surpise school mate in this new semester

"I would like you to meet our new transferred classmate, Yukina." Teacher Takashi was introducing the class to the new classmate.

"Good morning, my name is Yukina. I am from Kyoto, nice to meet you." Yukina was a polite, beautiful girl.

"There is an empty space next to Minamino, you can sit there."

Yukina takes her school bag and sit next to Kurama.

"What are you doing here?" Kurama whisper.

"I'm here to be your classmate." Yukina smile at Kurama.

It was lunch break; Kurama takes Yukina to a corner of the class room.

"Don't call me Kurama here."

"Can I call you Shuichi?" Yukina asked.

"Do you need to call me Shuichi? Can't you just call me Minamino like others student?"

"No, because I am Yukina." Yukina is like a spoilt kid.

"Why are you here? I thought you are in Makai with Hiei?"

"I have begged brother so badly, until recently only he allows me to come here."

"You have not answered my question."

"I missed you."

"Where do you stay?" Kurama tries to ignore Yukina

"I stay in Kuwabara house."

"What! You stay in Kuwabara house?" Kurama tries his best to lower his voice.

"Yes, he says he will welcome me anytime if I happen to come to the human

world." Yukina is innocent, this is what Kurama thinks. But in fact, Yukina just wanted Kurama to get jealous.

"Well, I can't have my girl staying in another male house. You may return to Makai, or stay with me." Kurama is serious.

The rumor of Kurama girlfriend is actually the newly transferred girl; Yukina spread the whole school almost immediately.

Many of Kurama fans (Or I would say Kurama admirer) was so sad after knowing this, some are jealous of Yukina, some are angry over Yukina.

Yukina walks home with Kurama after class.

"You stay alone?"

"No, I stay with another woman…" Yukina tears almost drop from her eyes when she hears.

"…and some men." Kurama continues, trying to observe Yukina reaction.

Yukina remains silent for the whole distance until they reach a house with a plate written "Minamino". Yukina begins to feel nervous, hear beat is unusual.

Kurama opens the door, Yukina saw a beautiful woman smiling at Kurama.

"Shuichi, you are back. And this is?" Shiori, Kurama human mother was looking at Yukina.

"Okasan, this is Yukina, my girlfriend. She will be staying here for the time being, as her parent shifted to Kyoto because of work."

"Poor girl, you must have missed your parent. Didn't you take anything with you?" Yukina almost do not know how to answer.

"No worries Okasan, I will bring her out later to buy some necessary."

"I will clean up a room next to Shuichi room for you. Takes a shower as I think you both must be hungry."

"Thank you." Yukina smile and answer politely.

"Okasan, it's no need to clean up that room, she will stay with me." Shiori eyes almost drop when she listened.

"But, you are only 18, and your girlfriend, she is like about 16?"

"Aunty, I am same age with Shuichi." Yukina answered.

"Alright, I think my son is mature enough to behave himself." Yukina blushed.

It's dinner time at Minamino house.

"Yukina, this is my brother, Suuichi-Kun; and this is Yukina."

"Suuichi-Kun, nice meeting you."

"It's your girlfriend?" Yukina blushed again.

"Stop talking while eating." Shiori stop the conversation.

Yukina takes dishes to Shiori & Kurama very frequently and ate very little herself.

"Yukina, eat more. You look too tiny." Shiori told Yukina.

"Yes." Yukina nodded her head.

This is the first time for Yukina to eat on a table with Kurama family. She felt so warm and so sweet; she is like part of the family. Hiei never dine with her, he had been alone as usual. Don't get it wrong, though Hiei is always alone, but he care of Yukina a lot.

It was the first night Yukina and Kurama sleep together. Kurama allows Yukina to sleep on his bed, while he is sleeping on the floor.

"Kurama, you have a nice family."

"Yes, and it will be more complete with you." Kurama sit up on the floor, lay half of his body on the bed, looking at Yukina. Yukina blushed again.

"Now I understand why you opt not to stay forever in Makai."

"Will you stay with me in the Nigen world?" Kurama have his finger over Yukina hair.

"Yes, Kurama. But I can't leave my brother alone; I will need to travel back to Makai more frequent." Kurama bent down to kiss her on her forehead.

"Hiei was my best friend; I'll be visiting him more frequent. Good night my dear, it's a little late." Kurama move away from his bed and fell asleep on the floor.

Yukina look at Kurama, mumble "So cute. Good night."

Shiori almost forget, inside her son's room there is another girl in it. As usual, every morning Shiori will open Kurama room to wake him up. Shiori open the door, when she is about to yell for Kurama, she stunt for awhile. She saw Kurama was sleeping on the floor while Yukina is sleeping on his bed. She bent down slowly and call his son, "Shuichi, wake up. Time for breakfast." Kurama open his green eyes, "Alright mother, I'll be right over."

After Shiori went out of Kurama room, he stand up and walk to his bed. Have his hand touching softly on Yukina shoulder, "Yukina dear, wake up." Yukina refuse and continues to sleep. "Yukina dear…" Kurama bent down and kiss her. "Kurama, Kurama…" Yukina continues to sleep. Kurama kissed her even more until he climb up to his bed, hugging Yukina, touching her tenderly. "Kurama, Kurama…" "Yukina dear, if you decided not to wake up, I'll guarantee you'll be naked with me in less than a minute." Yukina open half her eyes. 'Okay, wake up now.'

"Almost late, Shuichi and Yukina take your breakfast and ready for school. Here's your bento" "Thank you mother." "Thank you aunty." Both of them finish their breakfast, taken their bento and walks to school together.

"Shuichi-san, you stay near Yukina? Why did you come together with her?" Meiji asked with full of jealous.

"She stays with me, so we come together." Kurama is very honest.

"It's true that she is your girlfriend?"

"I should say, yes."

"But she isn't that attractive or beautiful!" Kurama was a little angry.

"I'm sorry but can you excuse me for awhile? I would like to finish this book first." Shuichi was a nice person.

"I shall come back later during lunch. See you Shuichi-san."

"Bye Meiji."

"Shuichi!" it was Yukina

"Yes dear." Kurama puts down the book and look at her.

"You are very welcome here, especially female students."

"Jealous? I smell some taste of vinegar."

"Of course not, I know you only love me, isn't it?" Yukina move forward and kiss Kurama. When Yukina hold back, Kurama had his hand behind her neck, press her forward.

"It's school."

"Who cares?"

"Minamino Shuichi, Yukina Jaganshi! Do you both know its classroom?" Kurama turn back, it was the teacher.

"Sensei, I apologies." Kurama let go of Yukina. Yukina blushed until feeling like bury herself immediately.

Yukina begins to fall sick, after few days in Ningenkai. This is because she is only a class D demon, the longer she stays in Ningenkai; her power will be withdrawn by the Ningenkai nature power.

"Dear, are you okay?"

"I… I feel weak."

"Dear I think you need to go back to Makai for few days to re-charge your power. I'll send you back, call me when you feel better, I'll bring you here again."

"Won't you stay with me until I get better?"

"I'm sorry Yukina, but I can't keep skipping school, mother will be sad."

"So I have to go back myself, right? It's okay, I will leave by tomorrow before sun rise. You won't see me when you wake up."

"Yukina…"

"I want to rest, leave me." Kurama stands up, walk out from the door, leave Yukina alone in his room.

Kurama went down stairs and lay on the sofa. Shiori happened to come out for a glass of water and saw Kurama is there.

"Shuichi-san, what happened? Quarrel with Yukina?"

"Not at all, mother. We'll be fine." Kurama trying to hide the truth.

"Yukina looks sick, is she okay?"

"Yes, she will be fine. And, mother, she will be away few days."

"Huh? Where she goes? I thought her family move to Kyoto?"

"Yeah, her father fall sick and wanted her to visit."

"Will you go together? Poor girl."

"No mother, I need to go to school." Shiori looks at Shuichi, knowing it's not true. But she knows her son is mature enough for decision, she nodded.

"Do you need a blanket tonight?"

"It's okay mother, I'm fine."

Kurama can't fall sleep the whole night, knowing Yukina is sad because he left her go back to Makai alone. But he really doesn't wish to go back Makai now, he has his unfinished business here, Koenma actually giving them assignment to complete, he needs to be here until things are solve.

It's morning, Kurama wake up and he can't sense anything on Yukina. He knows she has gone back to Makai, he walks up to the room, smelling Yukina left over odors in the room. He missed her, when he is keeping his books for school, he notice there is another book of diary, it doesn't belong to him. "Yukina Kurama" it read. "She is using my surname." Kurama whisper softly, he knows it's not right to read on other's diary, but he can't help himself running through of it.

_The first time I met Kurama, was the day they came to rescue me from the Ice demon queen. He is with a long silver hair and pair of crimson eyes, whenever I look at his eyes, I can felt his despair, felt his cruelness, everything but friendliness and warm. He was so cold and heartless, but I know, deep in his heart, he is a warm hearted Youko; deep in his eyes, I saw his sorrow. What would that be? I don't know, I'm not sure if I have the chance to find out later._

Kurama flip over pages later, skipping all her daily thought and what happening on her, then continues

_I think this is what meant love at one sight. I truly in love with him, but he is kind of ignoring me. Every time he ignores me, my heart was bleeding; I need to hide it carefully without wanted anyone to know. _

_Brother Hiei found out my feeling towards Kurama, I stopped him from telling Kurama about my feeling. I know brother Hiei can't understand why I wouldn't want anyone to know; I must keep to myself as I know, if Kurama tells me he will never love me, I will die._

Kurama flash back a little, he remember those days this little Yukina always hand around him, plucking flowers for him; bringing him foods; talks to him. But at that time he really doesn't mean to annoy her, it's just that he didn't have the mood to talk to anyone.

Kurama continues to flip

_We become couple naturally, we are happy always; we eat and play together. It was really wonderful every time I saw Kurama, I really hope that he is the last person I see when I close my eyes, and when I open my eyes, he is the first person I see. He feels the same? I'm not sure._

Kurama flash back the time they enjoy during in Makai. He continues…

_Bad news, I heard from Brother Hiei Kurama is hurt and fled to Ningenkai. No! I know you will be fine, you are so strong and so powerful; what had happened to you? _

_I begged Brother Hiei to allows me going to Ningenkai, he refuses; he locked me up so that I'm safe within his territory, he doesn't know my heart is bleeding, I cried everyday. I don't know what happened to you, Brother Hiei told me you are dead; no, I can't accept this, unless I saw your body myself._

_I manage to break through few times; sometimes I got caught immediately, sometimes I manage run to the whole connection. But I'm too weak to pass through, I was being reflected back and injured badly; twice? Or more? I don't know, I thought I will die there. But Brother Hiei found me and brings me back._

_For 10 years my life had been like these, and one of the day, you returned! I'm sure you don't know about my life here without you._

_You kissed me, hugged me and we are like before. I didn't ask you what happened while you are in Ningenkai, I can see you are different, you come back in Ningenkai form; you now own a red color hair and green eyes. But it doesn't matter how you look like, you are always my Youko Kurama._

_You didn't stay in Makai for long, you've been travelling within Makai and Ningenkai; do you know every time you leave me alone in Makai, my heart is bleeding? I smile until you can't see me, and start crying each time you leave; I don't want you to treat me like your burden, so I support whatever your decision is._

Kurama really didn't know how much Yukina suffers, after seeing these, his heart is really in pain; and without realizing, he had actually transformed to Youko. The last page…

_I am a stupid useless class D, Ningenkai is not a place for me. I realize I begin loss my power few days ago. I try my very best so that Kurama don't realize. I'm really useless and I finally fall sick; he knows that I need to return to Makai or I'll die of loosing my Ki. _

_I thought he will go back with me, but, indeed, he asks me to back myself. I really couldn't speak much that time, there are many words I wanted to tell him, but I know I can't speak more or my tears will drop._

_I try to calm myself in front of him, giving him cold answer, I guess he must be mad at me, but I really was mad, and so sad._

_I will leave and never return to Ningenkai. He is so famous here, there is many Ningen girls like to stay around him, and he can find his replacement here anytime. I will stay at Makai to wait for his return. Will he return? I'm not sure, but I will wait._

Kurama close the diary and rush back to Makai.

"Yukina!" Every demon hears Kurama roar for Yukina.

"Kurama?" Yukina is not sure if she really hears Kurama.

When Kurama appears in front of Yukina, Yukina rubbed her eyes, can't believe that it was really Kurama, in Youko form.

"Yukina." Kurama hugged Yukina so tight in his arm, "Yukina, don't leave me please."

"I will never leave you, Kurama" Yukina hugged him back.

"I guess I'm a little selfish, but I'm now a spirit detective for Koenma junior. There is unfinished business out there in Ningenkai. I really wish you could come to me in Ningenkai, I need you to be around me."

"But… you know I can't."

"Yes you can. I'll get Aiko to specially design some potion for you, takes it daily and the power of the potion will be absorb so that you can raise your power to a class C upper, which allows you to stays in Ningenkai."

"Really?"

"Yes, but that potion is… hmm… a little difficult to drink."

"No worries, for you Kurama, I can take anything."

*The End*


End file.
